Everybody Loves A Clown
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Hunters 7. Strange things happen in a funhouse and one hunter must overcome their fear.
1. Late Night Kill

EVERYBODY LOVES A CLOWN

DISCLAIMER

The long-awaited next installment. Supernatural belongs to the CW and Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television. This is the only installment that will somewhat resemble an actual episode, but I'll try to make it as different as possible. I got my description of the monster from an old episode of "Tales From The Darkside". I'm also taking some liberties as to how it dies.

CHAPTER ONE: LATE NIGHT KILL

Edwin Venturi was sleeping peacefully when something banged in his closet. With a soft gasp, the boy jerked awake. _What was that?_ he wondered. The banging came again, followed by a soft hiss. Edwin's eyes widened. There something in there. He had to---he had to get help. He had to get someone to kill it. Fortunately, he knew just who to go to. Meanwhile, Casey MacDonald was in the middle of a good dream involving her and her old boyfriend, Ricky.

"Casey?" the girl moaned and cracked open an eyelid.

"What's the matter, Edwin?" she questioned, somewhat sleepily. _Man, what can he want at this time of night?_ she wondered.

"There's something in my closet. There's a lot of banging and there was a small hiss," the boy told her. As soon as she heard this, Casey was wide awake.

"Okay. Stay here. I'll take care of it," she promised. Then, she reached for the knife under her pillow and left the bed, being careful not to disturb the circle of salt. Edwin watched as she passed him. _Oh, good. It'll be over soon_, he thought in relief. Casey went into Edwin's room, closing the door behind her. Sure enough, there was a mixture of banging and hissing coming from her stepbrother's closet. She tightened her grip on the knife and approached the door. The banging became more insistent.

"Come on out, you freak," she dared it. All at once, the noise stopped. Cautiously, Casey reached for the knob. When she opened the door, she mildly surprised to see a short, grayish creature, sitting among a pile of Edwin's things.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. A gremlin?" Casey queried. She **hated** these things. They were a **whole** different level of nasty. The creature hissed and lunged at her. Casey quickly put her arm up so that the thing couldn't grab her neck. It jabbered and then slashed at her arm with its nails. She bit back a scream. The last thing she needed was to wake everybody up. She flung the gremlin onto the floor and pinned it. Then, she slammed her knife into its heart. Casey quickly snapped the gremlin's neck so that its screams wouldn't wake the house. Then, she looked down to see its blood all over her and groaned in disgust.

"Oh, gross," she said as it disintegrated. _Well, that's **one** less thing to worry about_, she thought in relief. She shuddered and went back to her room.

"Is it dead?" Edwin queried.

"Yeah, it's dead," Casey assured him.

"Thanks, Casey," Edwin stated and headed back to his room.

"You're not curious as to what it was?" Casey wondered. _He must be more shaken up than I thought_, she surmised in concern.

"I will be when I wake up again, but right now, I just want to go back to bed," Edwin replied. She nodded. That made sense.

"All right. I need a bath anyways," Casey stated. With that, she headed for the bathroom. A few seconds later, water was heard.


	2. End Of School Plans

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW and LWD belongs to Canadian Television.

The next morning, Casey awoke to her radio. She quickly turned it off, got up, and got dressed. Then, she headed downstairs where her cousins Sam and Dean Winchester were waiting for her.

"Hey, Case. Heard the shower goin' last night," Dean commented as the rest of the family came into the kitchen.

"Yeah. What was up with that?" Nora Venturi wondered.

"Edwin had a gremlin in his closet. I killed it," Casey responded, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and putting it in her spot.

"Oh," the MacDonalds as well as Sam and Dean chorused. That certainly explained things.

"One of the disintegrating variety?" Sam checked.

"Thankfully, yes. However, it left me covered in its remains," Casey answered.

"Hence the shower," Dean realized.

"W---wait. Ed, there was something in your closet, and you didn't come to **me**, your brother?" Derek Venturi queried.

"What could **you** have done? Casey's the fighter, not you," Edwin pointed out. Derek stared at Edwin, a strange emotion enveloping him. He was enraged that Edwin would go to Casey instead of him. **He** was Edwin's older brother, not Casey.

"J. H., think fast," Dean stated. Casey quickly caught the incoming cereal box.

"Thanks, Ice Man," she said.

"No problem, Maverick," he responded. Nora chuckled fondly at the nicknames. Casey poured herself a bowl of cereal. Then, she sat down and began eating. Shortly, the rest of the family followed suit. After the rest of their morning routine was done, Casey and Derek headed for the door.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Dean asked.

"Gonna take the bus," Casey replied.

"I can take you," Dean offered.

"We're---we're becoming too dependant on you," Casey said.

"Hey, no worries. It's the least I can do," Dean told her.

"You know, as soon as I get my driver's license---and a car---I won't put you out so much," Casey stated.

"Putting me out? **You**? Bu---uh, baloney," Dean responded. Casey stifled a laugh at his near slip.

"Can we just go?" Derek queried angrily. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the driveway.

"What's up with **him**?" Dean wondered.

"It's Derek. Does he ever need a reason?" Casey quipped. She went to the driveway and to the '67 Impala where she saw Derek in the front passenger seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Casey questioned.

"**I** get shotgun," Derek stated.

"Think again. **Out**," Casey instructed.

"No. What I want, I get," Derek told her as Dean came out.

"What's the hold up?" the older Winchester questioned.

"Derek's in shotgun," Casey responded.

"Out kid," Dean ordered.

"But---" Derek began to protest.

"I only allow three people to ride shotgun and you ain't one of 'em," Dean stated. With an annoyed sigh, Derek got out of the car and let Casey in. Then, he got into the backseat. Dean took his place behind the wheel and started the ignition.

"Casey, hand me a tape, would ya?" Dean requested. Casey looked through the box of cassette tapes, pulled one out, and handed it to her cousin. He took the tape out of its box and popped it into the player. Almost immediately, "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult was heard. When they arrived at J. Thompson High a few minutes later, Casey and Derek disembarked from the vehicle and walked up the steps. Once they were inside, they went their separate ways. Derek to find his friends, and Casey in search of Emily Davids, her best friend.

"Casey! Over here!" she heard the girl call. She hurried towards her friend, who was working with a small group of people who were setting up for some type of funhouse. As Casey joined the workers, she caught site of a lifelike clown. She looked into its eyes and shuddered.

"Relax. It's just a fake," Emily assured her.

"I don't like that thing," Casey stated. She and Emily continued putting up various aspects of the funhouse. However, Casey couldn't get the look of the thing's eyes out her mind. It had almost been like the clown was alive. Alive and possessed by something…evil.


	3. The Clown

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (chs 1-2): Yeah, that was a cool movie. It's pretty good, I wouldn't buy it on DVD, but…good times. Thanks. Here you go. My sympathies. Ah, that sounds cool. Thanks. Yep. Here you go. Hope you enjoyed yours.

Thugalet: Thanks. Junior Hunter.

RmRivera: Yep. It totally was. Here's an update. Thanks.

Anime Girl23: I take it you're happy. Btw, what does 'glomp' mean?

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Me too.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. LWD belongs to Canadian Television. I only own the plot. In an interesting side note, I just heard "Don't Fear the Reaper" in its entirety earlier today.

Casey blew out a breath as she entered her next class. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't get that clown's eyes out of her mind. She sat in her seat and forced herself to pay attention. Maybe if she focused on school, it wouldn't bother her so much. As the teacher droned on, Casey fought to keep her mind from drifting. However, it was a losing battle. She barely heard a word. All her focus was on that awful-looking clown. As a rule, she wasn't afraid of them. However, there was just something about that one that really set her off. It just freaked her out and all of her hunter instincts were on the alert. The next thing she knew, the class was over. Casey headed for her next class, only to be yanked out of the halls. Out of pure instinct, she turned and began to strike at her abductor.

"WHOA! Rein it in!" she heard a voice exclaim.

"Derek! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" she scolded.

"I'm sorry. But I needed to ask you something, and I can't exactly ruin my rep," Derek responded.

"What is it?" Casey wondered.

"I want you to teach me how to hunt," Derek said. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to ask her, but he hoped she wouldn't turn him down.

"You want me to what?" Casey asked. _Is he serious? Does even know how dangerous hunting is?_ she wondered.

"I want you to teach me to do what you and your cousins do," Derek repeated. _Aw, man. Please don't say no, Casey_, he thought.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because Edwin had a problem and he came to **you**, not **me**," Derek replied. And that had hurt him much more than he cared to admit. Casey stared, momentarily confused. What was up with **him**? Then it hit her.

"You're jealous," she said. She stifled a laugh. "I don't believe it. The great Derek Venturi finally shows a human emotion," she continued. Derek huffed.

"Whatever. Will you teach me?" he questioned.

"Talk to your dad and my mom. If they say yes, I'll be happy to train you," she told him.

"Thanks. Now hurry up and get to class before you're late," he said. She scoffed and walked off. Meanwhile, in the funhouse, which had been deserted except for a lone worker, the clown lumbered through the maze, holding something in its hand. The student hammered in a nail. He went to grab another nail, but stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Hello?" the boy asked. He was met with silence. He shrugged and went back to the work. When he heard footsteps a second time, he stood up and turned in the direction of the sound.

"Hey! Whoever that is, it's not funny! Show yourself!" he called angrily. The footsteps came again and he waited. His eyes widened when he saw what was stalking him: the clown he had helped set up.

"H---how?" he asked softly. Then, he saw the knife in its hand. He raised his hands in self-defense. Seconds later, there was a scream---and then silence.


	4. Discovery

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Half-elf: Yep. Amen to **that**. Thanks.

BeeDiddy: Sorry this isn't soon enough. Yeah, I'm dealin' with finals.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. No, sadly, I missed it. I guess I'll have to wait for the repeat to find out. Yeah, that was cool. You should put that on the IMDB board.

Inlover4eva: Glad ya like it. Thanks. 'Kay.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Later that day, Casey walked out of her class with a perturbed expression on her face.

"Casey? Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day," Emily stated, matching her stride to her friend's.

"Yeah, I just---got a lot on my mind," Casey responded. _Boy, **that**'**s** an understatement_, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. First there was the clown that gave her the creeps, and then Derek had asked her if she'd train him. She wasn't sure how Mom and George would react to that. Mom probably wouldn't have a problem with it, but she couldn't say for certain about George. The two girls continued walking down the halls. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"That came from the funhouse," Emily realized.

"Stay here," Casey instructed. Without waiting for a response, she hurried in the direction of the sound. Emily ignored her friend's advice and scurried after her, going into the attraction. Then, she skidded to a stop.

"Oh, my gosh," Emily gasped. Casey didn't say a word, but her eyes clouded.

"This is bad," she proclaimed. The kid had a massive amount of blood as if he had been stabbed numerous times. She felt her stomach flip-flop. The girl had seen blood before of course, but she never really got used seeing it in large quantities.

"Okay, okay. Everybody just calm down," a teacher told them, pushing through the crowd.

"What could've have done something like this?" Casey mused to herself.

"Miss MacDonald, do you have something to say?" the teacher asked.

"I was---just wondering what could've happened," Casey stammered, silently berating herself for being heard.

"We won't know until we call the police," the teacher responded.

"Yeah, that---that's a good idea," Casey said softly.

"You all right, Miss MacDonald?" the teacher questioned.

"Yeah, I---gotta---make a phone call," she responded. With that, she hurried out of the funhouse, not noticing Derek following her. Once, she was away from the crowd, she turned on her cell phone, waited for it to boot up, and then pressed a button.

"Hello?" she heard a few seconds later.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Casey, what is it?" Dean asked in concern.

"A---a kid was killed. There---there was so much blood," Casey stammered.

"We'll be right there," Dean promised. She hung up.

"You all right?" a voice asked. Turning around, Casey was surprised to see Derek.

"Wha---wha---?" she queried.

"You all right? You seem a little shaken," Derek noted.

"Yeah. It was just---I've never gotten used to so much blood," Casey admitted. Before Derek could reply, the guidance counselor, Paul Grieby, walked up.

"Casey! Are you all right?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I---I was nowhere near the kid when it happened," Casey hastened to assure. Just then, they heard pounding footsteps. The trio turned around.

"Dean!" she exclaimed in relief. Dean quickly took her into his arms.

"You okay, Kiddo? What happened?" he asked.

"I'm---I'm not sure. Emily and I had just come out of class when we heard the scream. We ran into the funhouse and---and there he was. Dean, there was so much blood," she told him.

"Yeah, I could never get used to all the blood either," Sam agreed.

"Who are you guys?" Paul wondered.

"These are my cousins, Sam and Dean. Dean's a cop," Casey replied.

"Can I see a badge?" Paul queried.

"He's on vacation right now, but he can still work," Casey answered for Dean.

"Where's the victim?" Dean asked.

"The funhouse is over there," Paul said, pointing. Sam, Dean, and Casey went towards the funhouse.

"Wait!" Paul cried. "You can't bring civilians into a crime scene," he continued.

"Sam's a consultant and Casey's an intern," Dean stated. With that, they continued into the building. As they walked through the maze, the Winchester men couldn't shake the feeling that there was something lurking in the shadows.

"I got a bad feeling about this place," Sam murmured.

"Second that," Dean agreed. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam caught sight of one of the clowns that had been set up and shuddered.

"Yeah, these ones give me the creeps too," Casey said softly.

"Guys," Dean said suddenly. Instantly alert, Sam and Casey walked up to where the older Winchester had stopped.

"What?" his brother asked.

"Check it out," came the answer. Sam and Casey stood beside Dean and looked at the clown. It was just like the other clowns they had seen with a wide grin and a polka-dotted costume except for one thing: on its right hand was a smear of blood.

"Oh, terrific," Sam sighed in exasperation.

"Who woulda thought?" Dean wondered. "Killer clown," he continued.


	5. Research And Theory

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

BeeDiddy: Sorry, glad you think so. Hope this is soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Well, that bites. Hope you got to see the repeat. Hmm, maybe. Yeah, I know. It was like "Uh! More!" Yep, totally.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. I can't remember what they used to kill the spirit in "Everybody Loves A Clown", so if it's different, I apologize.

Shortly after, Sam and Dean took Derek and Casey home at the advice of the principal. In fact, due to the discovery, the school had been closed.

"You two all right?" Sam questioned as they walked into the house.

"Totally fine. Just wanna consult my journal. Accidentally left it here this morning," Casey replied. With that, she went up to her room, grabbed the journal from her dresser, and came back downstairs.

"Okay, okay. Killer clowns," she muttered, flipping through the pages. "Hey, here's something," she said suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There's a spirit known as a Rakshasas that can turn itself into anything and tends to sleep on dead insects," Casey responded, skimming her notes.

"Ew. Lovely," Derek said in disgust.

"Yeah, not very," Casey replied.

"When did you face one of those freaks?" Dean wondered.

"According to this, I was eight," Casey answered.

"Eight? You were allowed to fight when you were eight?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Oh, please. I've been hunting since I was four, same as Dean," Casey responded. Derek just fixed her with a dirty look. _Geez. She doesn't need to treat me like I'm an idiot_, Derek thought in a huff.

"So you think the killer could be a rakshasas?" Sam questioned, cutting off an argument.

"I don't know. Maybe," Casey shrugged.

"Well, it's better than an actual clown I guess," Sam stated.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot: you hate clowns," Dean smirked with a small laugh.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying," Sam retorted.

"Hey! Plans crash!" Dean defended.

"And apparently clowns kill…even if they **are** a Rakshasas," Sam countered.

"Okay, that's enough, you guys. We don't have time for this," Casey told them. "We need to figure out who this thing really is and then kill it with a consecrated silver dagger," she continued.

"A consecrated silver dagger?" Derek repeated.

"Yeah, it's what Uncle John and I used last time," Casey confirmed.

"Okay, have there been any new kids at school?" Dean asked.

"No," Casey replied.

"You're sure?" Dean checked.

"The last new kid we had was able to turn himself into a three headed monster," Casey stated.

"How 'bout faculty?" Sam queried. Casey's brow furrowed in concentration.

"No, I don't think so," she responded. "Then again, I'm not exactly in a position to be told about those kinds of things," she continued.

"Guess you're right," Sam said. Then, "What else does your journal say?"

"Can materialize into thin air, can take any shape it wants, etc.," Casey stated, reading from a page.

"Can I see it?" Derek asked. Sam and Dean looked at the boy. Why would he want to see a hunter's journal?

"Sure, why not? I mean, if you're gonna join us on a hunt, you might as well know what you're getting into," Casey answered, handing it over. Sam and Dean looked at Casey. Derek was going to join them on a hunt? What was she talking about? Derek's eyes widened. He had seen some of the lists Casey had made around the house and they were always so neat and perfect. But here, her writing was all over the place, some phrases completely incomprehensible.

"Whoa. Your writing's all over the place. I can barely read it," Derek commented.

"Yeah, she takes after Dad in that respect," Dean chuckled.

"It keeps my work safe from prying eyes," Casey explained.

"Makes sense," Sam said. He remembered Dad being totally paranoid about outsiders finding their belongings and detaining them.

"That's all well and good, but how am I supposed to read **this**?" Derek wondered.

"Here, I'll help you," Casey offered. She led Derek to the couch, where they began talking quietly, Casey occasionally pointing out something she had written. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at the two teens, and then back at each other.

"You think there's something there?" Sam asked softly.

"I dunno. Looks there might be, but he's not J.H.'s type," Dean responded in the same tone. The brothers once again looked at the siblings. **Could** there be something between them? Was Casey finally moving on?


	6. Concern

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville13: Glad you like it. Yeah, that was cool. True. I know, it was like, 'Hey!' Sorry this isn't soon enough.

BeeDiddy: Thanks. Here's more. Well, legally they could, 'cuz they're only steps, but you're gettin' ahead of yourself.

Windyfontaine (3-5): Lol. That's fine. Thanks. Thanks for the help. Hope you enjoyed. Maybe. Yeah, I missed an ep myself. Hmm, fairly well. Here ya go. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. I'm off for Christmas, so you may see a lot more of me. This chap is for Estelle who said in a review of "Siren's Song" that the Venturis seemed to be too accepting of the supernatural.

About half an hour later, Casey stretched her arms upward and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I just---I just don't see who it could be," she stated. Just then, the phone rang. Casey dove across Derek and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she questioned. "Mom, Mom. We're okay. Dean and Sam picked us up. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I should've. It was totally remiss," she continued. She continued to talk. Then, she hung up.

"Aunt Nora all right?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. I just forgot to call and tell her and George that Derek and I are okay. They were completely freaked," Casey replied.

"Can't really blame them. I mean, that was pretty gruesome," Derek commented.

"Yeah. Even **I**'**m** not used to that much blood," Casey agreed. Before Derek could respond, the door opened.

"Casey! Derek!" Nora exclaimed, rushing towards them.

"We're okay, Mom. I'm sorry for scaring you," Casey apologized, as she was wrapped into a hug.

"Why didn't you call us when it happened?" George wondered.

"I was shaky. I turned to Sam and Dean," Casey replied.

"That's a normal reaction from you," Nora noted. Then, "Do you guys have any idea what happened?"

"It's possibly a Rakshasas," Casey answered.

"Do I want to know what that is?" George asked.

"Uh, probably not," Casey answered.

"Right," George said.

"So, just to recap, you said that if this is in fact a Rakshasas, a consecrated silver dagger will kill it?" Derek checked.

"Yes," Casey confirmed.

"Nora, can I talk to you?" George questioned.

"Sure," Nora agreed. The two went into the kitchen. "What is it, Georgie?" she wondered.

"Okay, I've been silent for awhile now, but I **need** to speak up," George stated. "I don't want my kids involved in any of this. If your kids want to---" the man struggled for the right word "**hunt**---that's their business. But now my children are being dragged with them. I mean, Derek's talking about attacking a person with a weapon," he continued.

"Not a person, a spirit," Nora corrected. "And Georgie, there is real evil out there. I know. It walked through my house. It took my husband. It took my daughter's boyfriend. It took the light out of Casey's eyes. When her father was killed, the only ones who could get through to her were my brother and his sons. For her, this is normal. Hunting, taking down the stuff nightmares are made of…it's what she lives for," she told her husband.

"I---I still don't like the idea of my kids getting involved," George said.

"Georgie, Sam and Dean would **never** let anything happen to them. Derek won't do anything that Sam and Dean don't think he's ready for," Nora assured.

"You sure?" George asked.

"Absolutely," Nora replied. George stared at his wife. He still didn't like the idea of his children being involved in these otherworldly fights, but he trusted Nora. And she obviously trusted her nephews. He blew out a breath. He just wished he knew what to do.


	7. Another Killing

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper (chs 5-6): Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Yeah, that was a great ep. Cool idea. Can't wait until you're allowed on here. Thanks. Yeah, it was good. I like the bands you came up for the Winchesters.

BeeDiddy: Sorry this isn't soon enough. Here's more.

Windyfontaine (chs 3, 6): That's right. **Always**. Wow, 140 e-mails. You're gonna be busy. Yep. Hope you enjoyed. Yep. Thanks. There won't be much of it in **this** fic, but you'll definitely see it in the following stories. Thanks, you too.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television, and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I checked LWD and the principal is actually a guy. However, for continuity, in this series, it'll be a woman. Oh, btw, be sure to read "A New Friend" by Mimifoxlove. There's only one chap so far, but it's really good. I apologize in advance if this chap spooks anybody. I freaked myself out writin' it.

After the regular school time, a guard walked around the halls of J. Thompson High. _I don't believe this. Who would sneak into a school and kill a kid?_ the man wondered to himself with a shake of his head. It was just so horrible. Afraid that someone else would sneak into the school, the principal had hired someone to patrol the area after hours, especially the perimeter around the carnival, since that had been where the boy had been found. The guard just didn't understand how a murder could have happened at J. Thompson High. It was a good school with absolutely no previous history of violence. In the funhouse, one of the clown's eyes sparkled with electricity and it began to walk around. Finally, it could roam again. It was soon followed by several other clowns. Their feet made an eerie echo as they walked. Hearing the footsteps, the guard whirled around.

"What was **that**?" he wondered aloud. It sounded like somebody was around the funhouse. _It's probably just a kid who stayed late or had detention and got curious as to what was happening in the carnival_, he thought to himself. However, he knew he couldn't let whoever it was stay. There had already been one slaying. They didn't need another. With determination, he approached the noise. Without warning, he felt something stab his leg. He screamed as blood trickled out. _What was that?_ he wondered, eyes darting back and forth for a sign of his attacker. He saw no one. Then, he turned around, trying to stop the flow with a hand. However, there was nothing there. There came another jab and the guard let out another cry as he fell to the ground. _What the heck is going on?_ his mind screamed. His eyes widened as a clown suddenly materialized on top of him, its leering grin right in front of his face.

"What the heck?" he asked. _How is this possible?_ he wondered. Was it some kid's idea of a joke? But if it was just a joke, what had stabbed him? The guard soon got his answer as a knife appeared in the clown's right hand. The man struggled as the thing began to attack. _It's not possible_, he thought. After several minutes, he managed to throw it off. Painfully, he stood up and darted down the halls. He had---he had to get out of here. Something strange was happening and he wanted absolutely no part of it. Hearing a noise behind him, the guard glanced over his shoulder to see his assailant pursuing him. With a soft pant, he quickened his speed. There was no way he'd let some blow up toy kill him. _How is this happening? It's not possible!_ his mind screamed. There had to be some logical explanation for what was going on. It was some kind of rubber costume and some psychopath was inside. But then again, where had the knife come from? It had just---**appeared**. It was almost like it had been summoned. The guard started panting harder. He had to---he had to keep going. He couldn't stop. Not if he wanted to stay alive. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did. He had almost made it to the school entrance when he felt himself run into something. His eyes widened when another clown appeared out of thin air. With shaky pants, he began inching backwards. He---he had to get outta here. Clumsily, he rose to his feet and started running the way he had come. Suddenly, something tripped him! He looked up. It was the first clown that had attacked him! The second clown knelt down on top of him and nodded to the first. The guard's eyes widened as the knife came down. Then, there was nothing but blackness.


	8. The Culprits

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Yep. I agree. That's great. I'm glad you had fun. Here you go. Thanks, you too.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, Christmas is Christmas. I know exactly what you mean.

BeeDiddy: Thanks. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. LWD belongs to Canadian Television. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I'm currently working on a Supernatural\Criminal Minds crossover that will be up as soon as I can get the first two chaps finished. And Casey has her own fake i.d.'s from previous hunts.

The next morning, George turned on the t.v. in the living room in order to see if there had been any new developments.

"And in breaking news, J. Thompson High has suffered another tragedy. We'll have further details in a few minutes," the anchorwoman pronounced.

"Oh, no," George groaned. Not another one. What in the world was going on at his old school? Who had broken in? Who was committing these murders? It just---it didn't make any sense. All he wanted was for his kids to be safe. But they wouldn't be as long as some psycho was on the loose. Presently, he became aware of footsteps.

"What's going on?" he heard Casey ask.

"Wha---uh, Casey, I didn't hear you," George stammered, ignoring the question.

"Is that the news?" Casey asked, noticing that the television was on.

"Um, uh, yeah. I was just checking the weather," George responded. He couldn't let Casey know that there had been another murder. It'd probably scare her. Okay, yeah. She had seemed to handle the last one pretty well, but then again, she was only a child. And for all intents and purposes, she was **his** child. Casey frowned, puzzled by her stepfather's odd behavior. _What's up with him?_ she wondered. Why was he acting so weird? Then she became aware of what the newscaster was saying.

"We bring you further details into the slaying of the night guard at J. Thompson High discovered early this morning," the woman responded.

"There was another one?" Casey questioned. Now she understood. George had seen the newscast and had gone into father mode. The thought made her feel good. She hadn't had that since her own had died when she was four. "This is bad. We need to find this freak and kill it," she continued, her eyes flashing. Before George could respond, Sam, Dean, Nora, Edwin, and Derek came into the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam wondered.

"The night watchman was killed last night. We have work to do," Casey stated.

"All right. Get your tools," Dean ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Casey replied. She went into her bedroom. Lizzie's eyes snapped open.

"I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Calm down. You've still got time," Casey assured as she bent down to reach under her bed.

"What are you looking for?" Lizzie wondered.

"Sam, Dean, and I are goin' huntin'," Casey replied.

"Oh. 'Nuff said," Lizzie stated. Then, she continued getting ready. Casey, on the other hand, made preparations for fighting. When she felt properly armed, she went back downstairs.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Sir," Casey answered.

"'Sir'?" Derek echoed as Lizzie came downstairs just in time to hear the question.

"Normal response from her," the younger declared.

"So, where do we start?" Casey wondered.

"So, wait. You guys are going hunting?" Derek asked with sudden realization.

"Yep," Casey replied.

"Can I come with?" Derek questioned.

"No," Casey stated.

"But you said---" Derek began to protest.

"As far as I know, Mom and George haven't talked yet. And even if they had and given you permission to hunt, I'd still say 'no'. You're not prepared for this, and I don't need to worry about some dang rookie gettin' himself or us killed," Casey interrupted.

"Girl's got a point," Dean said.

"Whatever. Let's just smoke some clown butt," Casey declared. Sam and Dean chuckled and they headed for the driveway, their younger cousin at their heels. The three entered the Impala and took off. When they arrived at the school minutes later, they were chagrined to see that the police were still there.

"Dang," Sam said in frustration.

"It shouldn't be too hard to get in. As far as they're concerned Dean's a cop, you're a consultant, and I'm an intern," Casey reminded them.

"Oh, yeah," Dean recalled with a grin. That had been some quick thinkin' on J.H.'s part.

"Let's go then," Sam stated. With that, they grabbed some i.d.'s from the glove box, and walked up to the entrance.

"Hey, hey, whoa. You can't go in there," an officer stated.

"Officer Dean Winchester. This is my consultant and intern," Dean responded. The three quickly flashed badges, being careful not to let the officers have more than a quick look at their photos. Then they headed past them. One of the officers put a hand on Casey's wrist, earning him a raised eyebrow.

"It's pretty gruesome in there. You might wanna brace yourself," the man said somewhat condescendingly.

"We talkin' _Braddock II: Missing In Action_ gruesome or _Apocalypto_ gruesome?" Casey retorted. She shrugged his hand off and joined her cousins.

"Great comeback, J.H.," Dean chuckled. However, he became serious when he saw the body.

"Yikes. They really did a number on him," Casey noted as she and her cousins knelt down to study the corpse.

"You're not kidding. Stab wounds on his legs to slow him down, defensive wounds from when he tried to fight back, and like five or six jabs in the heart," Sam reported.

"Whatever this thing is, it's a sick son of a---" Casey began to say.

"Hey! Language!" Dean interrupted chidingly. The trio stood up and headed for the funhouse.

"Can't wait to kill these things," Sam grumbled.

"I hear that," Casey agreed. Once they were in the attraction, they made sure they were together. Each knew how dangerous it was to let the enemy isolate you from your backup.

"I don't get it. How are they doing it if it's not a Rakshasas?" Sam wondered as he used the EMF to scan the place.

"That's a good question," Dean stated. A sharp whine filled the air. As one, Sam, Casey, and Dean turned. They stared at the life size clown.

"We have a winner," Casey declared.


	9. Death Of The Clowns

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. And I apologize for not making this clearer before, but the funhouse is actually a structure that was built inside one of the hallways.

"Okay, so now that we know it's the clowns, how do you wanna kill 'em?" Sam wondered.

"How 'bout salt and torch?" Casey suggested.

"Are they even spirits?" Dean queried. Suddenly, electricity crackled in the clown's eyes.

"Dude, what spirit can do that?" Casey pointed out. They watched as several other clowns did the same thing and began to move.

"New plan. Spread out, find the source of their power, don't get killed," Dean proclaimed. Immediately, they separated. Casey's eyes darted left and right. What could be animating the clowns? As far as she knew, the school had created the attraction themselves. _If that's the case, their power source would be somewhere in here_, Casey realized. Her mind went back to when they had set up the funhouse. There had been the poles that held up the place of course. Then her eyes widened with recollection. One of the poles had been considerably lighter than the others and had been a different shade. That had to what was fueling the clowns. She turned on her phone, waited for it to boot up, and then dialed a number.

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked.

"I think I know what's fueling these things. It's one of the poles holding up the funhouse. I'm headed over there now," Casey reported.

"You be careful," Dean instructed.

"Always am," Casey responded. She continued on her way. Suddenly, something knocked her to the ground. Dean frowned when he heard a small noise over his phone.

"Case? Casey, what's goin' on?" he questioned. His frown deepened when his only answer was a small grunt and a sound of a scuffle. Making a decision, Dean quickly pressed the speed dial. Meanwhile, Sam was looking around his own section of the school. _Figures I'd get stuck with the weapons bag_, he thought grumpily. How come **he** always had to carry the dang thing? His reverie was broken when he heard his cell phone.

"Yeah?" he asked, pressing the 'talk' button.

"J.H.'s in trouble," Dean reported.

"Where is she?" Sam asked, his stomach clenching with dread. They never should've split up. Especially since they weren't all that sure what they were dealing with.

"J.H. said that she thought one of the funhouse poles was the source of the clowns' power," Dean answered. Sam's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Dean, I think I know what she's talking about," he said after a moment.

"Me too. I'll meet you there," his brother responded. Without answering, Sam hung up and then changed direction. Casey struggled against the clown that had tackled her. There was no way she was gonna let some freak spirit kill her. She was too good of a hunter to let it happen. A knife appeared in the thing's hand. She put up an arm to block the incoming attack and screamed when she felt the blade pierce her skin.

"Casey!" she heard Dean yell.

"Over here!" she hollered. Using a burst of strength, she managed to shove the clown away. She rose to her feet and grabbed a knife from the back of her jeans.

"Bring it on, you freaks," she snarled. The clowns just gave her their eerie smiles. Her eyes darkened and she waited as they lumbered near. The first clown swiped at her with his knife, only to have it blocked. The blades crashed together. It jabbed and again, the two metals connected. _Come on, guys. Where are you?_ Casey wondered. Yes, she could hold her own, but she was somewhat outnumbered. From out of nowhere, she felt something strike her leg just above her heel. With a cry, she fell to the ground. Hearing their cousin's cry, Sam and Dean quickened their pace. When they got to Casey's location, they were horrified to see the creatures on top of her.

"HEY!" As soon as the clown looked up, Dean pulled the trigger on his gun. There was a snarl as the bullet hit its target. For good measure, Sam fired his own gun. Then, the creature fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Rock salt works," Dean announced needlessly. He and Sam continued firing, giving Casey ample time to escape. Once she was clear, their barrage of bullets stopped.

"Casey, you're hurt," Sam noted.

"We'll take care of that later. Those officers probably heard the shots. We're gonna have to work fast now," Casey dismissed.

"I'll keep 'em busy. You guys go destroy the pole," Dean instructed.

"Right," Sam and Casey agreed. Then, they went on their way, Sam hefting the weapons bag on his shoulder. When Sam and Casey got to the structure, they stopped.

"You see that one?" she asked, pointing to a pole that was a lighter shade of brown.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You got an axe in there?" she questioned, gesturing towards the bag.

"Actually, yeah. I think I do," he replied. They began looking through it. Meanwhile, Dean was attempting to keep the police from entering the building.

"Look, guys, we've got it all under control," he told them with a disarming smile.

"How do you explain the gunshots?" the officer demanded.

"My consultant tripped. He's still gettin' used to carryin'," the other man lied.

"All the more reason for us to go in," the officer replied, beginning to pass.

"What? And hurt their feelings?" Dean asked, quickly moving in front of him.

"I don't give a dang about their feelings, merely their lives," the officer responded.

"Just give 'em a few more minutes," Dean encouraged. Back inside, Casey was hacking at the pole while Sam kept the clowns at bay.

"You think you could hurry it up? You know how I feel about clowns," the older man reminded her.

"Sam! I'm losing blood and I have an axe in my hand! Do you **really** want to mess with me?" Casey questioned sharply. A few seconds later, the pole began to fall.

"TIMBER!" Casey warned. At the caution, both jumped out of the way. When it landed on the ground, she continued the pole's destruction until it was completely shredded. Only then did the clowns disappear. Sam blew out a sigh of relief as Dean and two other officers ran in.

"What happened?" an officer questioned. Sam just looked at the man wearily.

"I hate clowns," was his only answer.


	10. The Carnival

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (chs 8-9): Thanks, hope you enjoyed both. I've explained about the show in my disclaimer. No prob. Thanks. Don't worry about her. I know what you mean, but I don't think I've ever heard that song all the way through. Last for the story, but not of the series. Thanks, you too.

Rebelgirl4ever: Thanks. Sorry it took so long. Amen. I'm with ya. Thanks, glad you think so. Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope this is soon enough.

BeeDiddy: Not quite yet. Here's the last chap of the story. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. I know I didn't specify which leg got injured in the previous chaps, but I do it here. And for those of you interested, I'm planning on a Supernatural\Criminal Minds story. Criminal Minds is a series about a group of elite officers who profile criminals in order to catch them. When it's finally up, it'll be in the Criminal Minds section. I'm not sure what Kendra's last name was in the show, so I'm making something up.

Two days later, Casey, Derek, and the rest of the students were enjoying the carnival and fun house. Casey laughed as she and the others dashed through the fun house. Well, the others dashed. She limped, making sure not to put pressure on her right leg, which had been stitched by Sam after they had come home from killing the clowns.

"Are you okay?" a girl named Kendra Gowens questioned, noticing that the girl was lagging behind.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Casey assured.

"You sure?" Emily questioned "I mean, you're totally favoring your right leg," she pointed out.

"I just wrenched my leg a couple of days ago. It'll be fine," Casey assured.

"Okay. Well, we were just wondering," Kendra replied. Then, "Hey, look at that clown!" Casey followed the girl's gaze. She suppressed a shudder and unconsciously fingered her wound. She hadn't minded clowns before this whole thing started, but now…she was totally with Sam.

"I'm getting out of here. I don't like clowns anymore," she declared. Without giving the others a chance to protest, she hurried off, wincing when she felt the stab of pain. _Dang, I hate it when spirits use knives_, she thought to herself. Just then, Derek came up behind her.

"Boo!" he said. Casey jumped, and then slightly winced from the pain in her leg.

"Der---ek!" she exclaimed. However, her tone was only mildly irritated. Her stepbrother laughed.

"Serves you right for not letting me help," he told her.

"Right. Like I'm gonna let your first hunt involve a homicidal spirit," Casey responded, throwing him a look.

"So then, you'll teach me?" Derek questioned.

"You still have to talk to George and Mom," Casey replied. Derek fumed. Why couldn't she just agree to train him? It wasn't like he could do any worse than her. All she had to do was teach him how to use a gun and a knife, and **he**'**d** be able to protect Edwin next time. With a huff, he walked off. Then, he noticed the girl in front of him.

"Whoa," he breathed. That---that was Kendra Gowens. He started to follow her. However, was intercepted by the last two people he **ever** wanted to see at his school.

"Dad, Nora, what are you guys doing here?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, um. Are you guys chaperones?" Casey asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry. We're not staying long," George assured him.

"So, what do you want?" Derek wondered, forcing himself to pay attention.

"Well, we took the last two days to discuss the possibility of you being trained to hunt, and we've reached a decision," George stated. Now they had Derek and Derek's full attention.

"Well?" the boy asked.

"If you want, you can undergo training," George replied. Derek grinned and Casey was silent. "**But**, you have to do **everything** they say," he continued.

"Sure, Dad. I will," Derek assured.

"This **includes** Casey, Derek," George stated.

"That's right. She's been doing this for years. And if we get any complaints that you're giving her a hard time, you're done. There will be no more," Nora added.

"Okay, sure," Derek agreed somewhat reluctantly. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to argue. It was enough of a miracle that they had even agreed to let him hunt.

"And now, we'll leave you to your infinitely cool school carnival," George said teasingly.

"George," Casey laughed. Nora and George walked off and Derek hurried to catch up with Kendra. Casey smiled and continued to walk slowly through the attraction.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Hunters_: Derek undergoes training and Emily calls Casey when strange things start happening at her house. Can Casey and the others help out her friend? Find out next time on: _Hunters_.


End file.
